


Coming Back in the End

by Shatteredsand



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I don't...I can't..., I'm Sorry, Look it's Tumblr's fault okay?, Rory&Death Brotp, The broest of bros, They would absolutely be friends., Yes., because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredsand/pseuds/Shatteredsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death smirks and wonders how long this "death" will last. Minutes, hours, days? How long will Rory Williams be drinking his soda and eating his pickle chips this time before that insufferable Gallifreyian screws with time again just to get him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back in the End

Death doesn't recognize him the next time Rory comes to visit. It takes a moment to place the kind green eyes, worn down by time and sadness and joy and _life_. Wrinkles have spread across his face, his hair thinned and grayed. He doesn't look like the same man who used to stop by so often. And that's when Death realizes that Rory hasn't been by to see him in a long time. Or, well, long for mortals anyway.

"It's been a while." The old soul in front of him smiles.

"Planning on sticking around this time, Mr. Williams?" Death smirks and wonders how long this "death" will last. Minutes, hours, days? How long will Rory Williams be drinking his soda and eating his pickle chips this time before that insufferable Gallifreyian screws with time again just to get him back?

"Forever or so, if it's alright." Rory, and it is still the Rory he knows, even aged and withered.

"You're always welcome here, Rory."

"Good. Good. I'm gonna need a place to hide when Amy wakes up and realizes I went and died on her."

"Place for her, too, Mr. Williams." Death smiles then. He does not consider himself particularly sentimental. But the humans he meets again and again--Dean, Rory, Sam, Jack--they grow on him, and he's met Amelia time or two as well.

He can think of worse roommates for the rest of eternity than the Pond-Williams.

"Can I have a soda?"

"You know where they are."


End file.
